


Two Birds One Home

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Attraction, Implied Feelings, Other, Teasing, Windblade is a troll, mind-body shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Windblade finds safe haven in an unexpected place.





	Two Birds One Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Windscream Week Day 7 - Frame Flip

Windblade was griped with a terror that was sickeningly familiar as everything around her crumbled into dust. Last time she had been in this situation she had made peace with it, because at least her seemingly inevitable death had served to protect Cybertron, but this time she hadn’t had the chance to find an upside to the scenario. She just wanted to survive this, but that didn’t seem to be an option. Then suddenly, something appeared – a way out! Windblade didn’t have any time to question it, everything around her had almost completely disintegrated. This was her only option, and she took it.

Windblade steadily returned to consciousness, feeling more and more stiff and uncomfortable the more awake she became. As her vision cleared see saw a medic standing anxiously over her, who seemed to become more anxious when it was clear that she was awake.

“Ah, sir, the invasion is over, we won, our world is safe but…” the medic fidgeted nervously, “I’m sorry, Windblade…didn’t survive the battle.”

The medic cringed back immediately after finishing the sentence and Windblade just blinked at him.

“What.” she answered flatly. Her voice sounded…weird.

The medic took a little step back, “She was brain dead before anyone could reach her. Well, anyone but you, but at that point there was nothing that could be done for her. I’m sorry sir, she died a hero.”

Windblade just squinted at him in a haze of groggy confusion, “What.” she repeated.

“Er,” said the medic, “you may need some time to recover your faculties. You have been offline for a while. Perhaps I should run some tests…”

Windblade thought that maybe the medic _should_ run some tests, because honestly she had no idea what was going on. Then she noticed Starscream over the medic’s shoulder, wearing an expression that looked as baffled as the one she was presumably wearing.

“Starscream?” she said, looking in his direction.

“…Windblade?” replied Starscream uncertainly.

“Er,” said the medic.               

“… _yeeeah_?” answered Windblade, really not sure where this conversation was going.

“Oh for frag’s sake!” Starscream squawked suddenly, throwing his hands up in the air.

Windblade winced, her audial receptors not yet ready for Starscream’s screechy outbursts.

When he was done screaming at the ceiling, Starscream looked at the medic and as he lowered his arms he swung of one them down towards the medic’s head. Windblade thought he was he was going to smack him, but instead Starscream’s arm phased right through the medic’s head and down through his body before reappearing out the other side.

Starscream didn’t even look surprised by this, “I guessing you can’t hear me either,” he said to the medic, who indeed gave no indication that he had heard him. “No? Terrific.” he huffed.

Windblade decided that either she was in a pretty weird fever dream, or something exceedingly odd was going on (which honestly was starting to become the norm), and figured that if it was option A she might as well play along until she woke up, and if it was option B she should get to the bottom of it.

“Doctor,” she said, “could you please leave me for a bit?” Windblade was starting to realise in what way her voice sounded strange. She raised her hand to her face to inspect it. It was blue.

The doctor looked at her staring at her hand with an expression of shock and said, “Are you…sure I shouldn’t start those tests?”

“Doctor,” she said, still staring at her hand, “I’d really like you to leave right now.”

“Yes, yes of course,” said the medic hurriedly. “Right away sir.”

After the medic scurried out of the room Windblade let “her” hand drop down and stared ahead, “Starscream,” she said without looking at him, “is there a mirror in here?”

Starscream gestured over to the side of the room, “I don’t really know what you’re expecting to see at this point.”

Windblade turned to look in the direction he was indicating and found Starscream’s face in the mirror looking back and her, “That.” she answered simply. “So, I’m guessing you’re in my head.”

“ _Excuse me_ ,” Starscream screeched indignantly, “you’re in _my_ head!”

How did this even happen? Windblade remembered…the battle…with enemies who had a weapon that could target brain function. She remembered a sharp pain as one of them had latched onto the back of her head and dug itself in and then…

“Starscream,” she said, “did you download my mind into your brain?”

“Well I would have used any other container if I could have, but this,” said Starscream, tapping the side of his head, “was all that was available at the time.”

That was…exactly the kind of dumb and risky move she’d come to expect of Starscream, honestly (although, to be fair, it was also exactly the kind of dumb and risky move she’d come to expect of herself). Well, it wasn’t the kind of thing she’d expect Starscream to do for most people, but she’d come to realise that as far as Starscream was concerned, she wasn’t most people.

“What I don’t understand is why _you’re_ the one in control,” he ranted. “It’s _my_ body, I should be the one driving! Why am I the ghost?” Starscream slumped back on a counter (and Windblade wondered how exactly he managed it, given he was incorporeal) and gave an exasperated little laugh, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, “ _The irony_ ,” he sighed.

This was…this was…ok, this was _hilarious_. Windblade wasn’t entirely sure why she had ended up in control either, although her knowledge in these matters gave her a couple of vague theories, but she just couldn’t help but be tickled at the thought of the rude awakening Starscream must have had realising that he’d accidentally given control of his body to someone else.

Windblade smirked, partially because Starscream’s face just seemed to fall into that expression naturally, “This is the second time you’ve found an excuse to download yourself into my mind Starscream, I’m starting to think that you might just like sticking cables in my ports.”

For a brief moment a flicker of something that might have actually been _bashfulness_ passed over Starscream’s face, but he quickly smothered it with a scoff, “Oh don’t flatter yourself, I have standards,” he mirrored her with a smirk of his own. “Although, maybe this changes things; you are suddenly far more attractive.”

Windblade couldn’t help but laugh at that, before Starscream added, “On that note, I’d like my body back thank you.”

Windblade grinned mischievously, “Oh I don’t know, if this body is such an upgrade, maybe I should keep it.”

“Oh very funny. I’m sure you’d just love to have me in here with you constantly, watching every single thing you do. Clearly you just love my company,” Starscream said, crossing his arms.

“Well I’m Starscream now, having people living in my brain is very on-brand,” replied Windblade, crossing her arms in imitation of him.

Windblade noticed a little look of irritation pass over Starscream’s face when she copied him, which just caused her grin to widen.

“If you think that’s something you’re going to enjoy, let me tell you from experience that I’m in the much more entertaining position,” Starscream said, trying to sound smug.

“ _Oh yes_ , Bee’s told me _all_ sorts of things about that,” Windblade said, smirking again.

Starscream couldn’t completely suppress his alarm, “Like what?” he asked, not quite managing to sound nonchalant.

“Oh you know, all sorts of fun facts, cute anecdotes, the things you would tell him after a few cubes of engex…” said Windblade, smiling innocently.

Starscream had that look of serene calm he wore on his face right before he generally locked himself in an empty room and started screaming, “Ah,” he said. “I see.”

“Maybe I should go and talk to Bee now; have you told him how much you love and appreciate him lately? You really should be more open with your feelings Starscream; Bee’s told me how all those bottled up emotions of yours can get explosive in private,” Windblade said sweetly.

“Windblade.” said Starscream, his voice now the deadly calm that tended to make his subordinates flee the room when they heard it, “I want my body back.”

“Hmmm, well that’s what _you_ want, but if I’m going to get into character I’ve got to start thinking about what _I_ want,” Windblade replied.

“I want my body back Windblade!” Starscream exploded, uncrossing his arms and slamming his hands down on the cabinet behind him. Or at least, that’s what he _tried_ to do, but his hands just phased through the cabinet, which for some reason then caused his entire body to phase through and he fell backward so that his upper body was engulfed by it with just his legs sticking out.

Windblade laughed triumphantly before she said, “Starscream _relax_ , of course I’m going to give you your body back; I’m sure they haven’t thrown mine into the smelter yet…I hope. But it might be fun to give it a day or two; you’ve told me I’m a bad liar, maybe this is my chance to get in some much needed practice at deception.”

“Oh don’t you dare,” replied Starscream as he tried to regain his footing and dignity.

“What? I’ll give it up as soon as people suspect something is off, and if I’m as bad a liar as you say then that will be right away. Or maybe your frame is key – perhaps being in the body of Starscream the Great Deceiver will be the inspiration I need to finally be the best liar I can be, and nobody will ever figure me out,” said Windblade with a grin.

“You’re not even funny,” Starscream sulked.

“Aw, don’t you want me to make you proud?” Windblade continued to tease. “Also, you say that you wish people could understand your point of view, well now’s my chance to walk on your heel thrusters! Plus I could do _so_ many good things for your reputation.”

Starscream just gave her a flat and weary look, before sighing dramatically, “Well here it is, proof of what I’ve always suspected: that no good deed goes unpunished. If I go out of my way to do a compassionate act, the best I can hope for is mockery.”

Windblade knew that he wasn’t being _completely_ serious when he said that, but she did detect a genuine note on bitterness and hurt in his voice, and Windblade realised that she’d never actually thanked him for saving her life, and had just gone straight into teasing him. Ok, that was pretty mean of her.

“Starscream,” she said, the teasing tone completely gone from her voice and replaced with utter sincerity, “thank you for saving my life. Again. There was no one forcing you to go to these lengths to save me; you did it because you wanted to help another person, and I am truly thankful for that, and thankful for you.”

A small, happy, genuine smile crept over Starscream’s face, “…it’s really weird seeing myself say that,” he replied.

Windblade laughed, “Now you mention it, I wish I’d said it to the mirror.”

Starscream looked at her thoughtfully, “It might be…a _little_ funny to see you _try_ to pretend to be me. And probably fail. _But only for an hour_. Then I want my body back.”

“Maybe I’ll find my body and have a hysterical fit of howling grief over it,” Windblade just couldn’t help herself.

“No!” Starscream snapped.

She pouted, “Are you saying you wouldn’t?”

“Certainly not at this point,” Starscream answered sardonically.

“Aw, you love me really,” Windblade needled at him.

A strange and uncomfortable look passed over Starscream’s face, and his wings twitched awkwardly, “That’s…I don’t know what you-“as he struggled with his words Windblade decided that she better hastily change the topic.

“Hey, do you want me to see how sweet and friendly I can be to Optimus before he gets too uncomfortable and finds an excuse to run away?” she offered.

A puckish grin broke out over Starscream’s face, “Do it,” he replied.


End file.
